


White

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I blame the voltron server for this, Other, shiro is death and we welcome him I guess, y'all better like this crap I put out in an hour for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Death did not come shrouded in darkness or with a scythe to reap that which is rightfully his. Death came in white, with a sword in his hand and a lion by his side.





	White

Death did not come shrouded in darkness or with a scythe to reap that which is rightfullyhis. Death came dressed in white, with a sword in his hand and a lion by his side.

 

The Universe is not his,  merely his to guard.

He comes in white with a lion as his right hand, telling him whom he should devour. (Planets and galaxies, people and stars; matter is matter and light is energy is life.)

The lion always listens.

Death comes with a sword in his left hand, attentive to those who do not adhere to the laws of this universe. Though it is not his, he will defend it at any cost. If not the lion, the sword will act.

Most come willingly, welcoming the light that awaits them. Some fools do not, but Death always gathers them in the end. Patience yields focus. Focus yields order. Order yields reason. Reason yields law. (The laws are not his to make, only his to enforce.)

Some of us who have tasted Death's embrace recognize him when they meet him for a second, a third, a tenth time. Fewer still ask, "Who are you?"

The first answer is always, "He who comes with a sword and a lion."

They look closer and see that the lion is sometimes white and sometimes black, sometimes both at once, sometimes impossible colors—always matching the sword he carries.

"Who are you?"

"I have many names across a thousand lifetimes and a trillion galaxies."

"Who are you?"

The lion roars, but it is silent, a rumble felt in your bones as his sword threatens to cut through you.  A million names strike you at once, lovers and friends alike—one name among many stands out, tittering on the edge of familiar.

"I am Takashi Shirogane. I am Death."

His sword pierces you. Your knees hit the clouds like they're stone. His lion devours you—you welcome it, sweet water for the weary.

 

Death does not come shrouded in darkness. Death comes bathed in white, a sword in his hand and a lion by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA FAM WHAT UP.
> 
> Please do not ask for clarification on where the prompt came from, suffice it to say that it involves memes and spaghetti.
> 
> This is probably NOT what the girls meant but crest la beach, you know?
> 
> Anyway please comment, I live on comments and positive reinforcement.
> 
> xoxo -wwot


End file.
